Fall
by xxdopegirl
Summary: "Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa aku bisa jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Pesona sialan seorang Min Yoongi" Ini aku gatau bikin apa ;-; BTS! Yoonmin! WARN! Humor gagal!


**Fall**

 **Pair:** Yoonmin,slight! Taejin

 **Rate:** T

 **Summary:** "Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa aku bisa jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Pesona sialan seorang Min Yoongi."

 **WARN! Ini ooc,berdasarkan kisah hidup syoe ugh.g jadi maapkeun kalau ini benar benar buruk.g**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melamun,menatap jendela di sebelahku dengan pandangan kosong,tak mengiraukan ocehan membosankan dari guru matematikaku di depan kelas. Pandangan kosongku seketika menjadi fokus saat seseorang yang sangat kukenal melintas di koridor kelasku dengan setumpuk buku di tanganya ditemani obrolan ringan dengan si ketua kelas. Aku mematainya hingga ia menghilang dari pandanganku. Menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Well,dia Min Yoongi,atau biasanya aku memanggil pria itu Suga,aku menyukainya baru-baru ini.

Aku mengenalnya saat aku akan mengikuti kompetisi tahunan di sekolahku,aku mengikuti lomba menulis antar sekolah,ia datang dengan si ketua kelas sahabatnya atau sebut saja Kim Seokjin. Aku dan Taehyung adalah perwakilan untuk lomba menulis,sedangkan Seokjin hanya ikut mengatar dan Yoongi mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat. Saat itu aku hanya bisa mendengus malas karena merasa menjadi obat nyamuk bagi pasangan uh,maksudku Taehyung dan Seokjin,katakanlah mereka ini mantan kekasih tetapi masih menyukai satu sama lain,atau mungkin hanya Taehyung saja yang terlalu gengsi dengan perasaanya. Oh,maafkan aku Taehyungie,tapi itu memang benar. Saat itu aku dan Yoongi berkenalan secara formal,dan mengobrol ringan.

"Baiklah,Jimin- _ssi_ ,sampai bertemu di perlombaan" Ucapnya dan aku mengangguk. Setelahnya ia berlalu dengan senyuman yang –sialnya- tampan. Dan dari situlah aku menyukai pemuda bernama lengkap Min Yoongi itu.

.

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran yang memuakan,aku dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin,dan disinilah kami,diantara ratusan siswa yang memenuhi kantin.

"So? Masih mengharapkan Suga huh?" Taehyung memakan makananya sambil menatapku heran. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban,menyeruput jus jeruk,lalu menidurkan kepalaku di bangku kantin. Suga itu Min Yoongi omong-omong,yah,nama samaran,kurasa. "Kau tau? Untuk pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan orang yang kusuka" Aku menghela nafas,sedangkan Taehyung menggedikan bahunya. "Kurasa perhatianya padamu hanya dianggap biasa bagi Suga,kau tau,banyak orang yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Suga,dia sering bersosialisasi dengan para gadis,dan dia ju- Oh, _bung_ ,lihatlah ke belakang" Ucap Taehyung,membuatku menuruti ucapanya sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

Oh,bagus,hanya beberapa siswi wanita,Kim Seokjin,dan si sialan Min Yoongi. "Kurasa mereka teman satu kelompoknya" Taehyung menumpukan dagunya pada tanganya. Aku menatap meja itu sedih. Oh,jangan salah paham,aku tidak cemburu serius. "Apakah dia tidak memiliki teman pria lain selain Kim Seokjin? Oh astaga,kurasa aku benar-benar gila bisa menyukai pria macam Suga" Aku mulai meracau tak jelas. Ya,aku sedih karna sialnya Min Yoongi rata-rata memiliki teman wanita,dan sejauh yang ku perhatikan, ia hanya dekat dengan Kim Seokjin,bahkan rasanya Yoongi dan Seokjin bagaikan sepasang kekasih, oh lupakan!

Aku memijit pelipisku pelan,merasa pusing dengan gebetanku sendiri. "Mau ke kelas? Kau terlihat seperti orang stress Park" Taehyung menawarkan dan aku menganggukan kepalaku. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak,aku kembali melihat ke arah kursi yang di duduki Min Yoongi,ia tersenyum ke arahku sambil melakukan _wink_ dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temanya.

Astaga,jika saja aku es krim kurasa aku sudah meleleh di tempat. Oke,ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi yeah, aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa aku bisa jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Pesona sialan seorang Min Yoongi. sial sial sial,Min Yoongi dan segala ketampananya,aku membencimu.

.

.

.

 **END~~~~**

DOHH INI APAAAHHH/? Maapkeun aku bikin fanfik gajelas macem gini ;-; ini cerita tentang syoe yang lagi suka sama orang/? .ga

Kalo misalnya ada yang nanya 'eh,kok Yoonginya gini sih?' 'kok kaya bukan sifatnya Yoongi banget ya?' sudah syoe bilang di warning,kalau cerita ini itu ooc. Aku iseng aja sih bikin ini,soalnya lagi ngalir banget inspirasinya,ehe ;-;. Yang nunggu the wooden door sabar yaa lagi proses/?.g kekeke~

Arigatouu buat yang udah baca ^0^

 _Ig: _xxdopegirl__


End file.
